Sims 4 Celebrity Big Brother 1
A version of Sims 3 Celebrity Big Brother is a spin-off series of the American reality television series Big Brother. This season will air during the summer of 2018 on YouTube. Jakey Richmond will return as the hostess, along with Brandon as the new co-host. The series is produced by Sims Big Brother Productions in association with other YouTubers from various channels in North America and faraway regions. The first season is expected to premiere in September 2018. This season will consist 13 episodes. Celebrity Big Brother Theme Song Theme Song of the very first Celebrity Big Brother 1 Cast of Celebrity Big Brother 1 The very first cast of Celebrity Big Brother. 11 well known players from previous shows of TotalSimsSeries will enter the house to become celebrities. Cast Members Alexandra Alexa Alex Molina- From Sims 2 Big Brother 1. HoH- 0 Veto- 0 Nominated- 1 Evicted- 1 Ariel Ari Fire- From Sims 2 Fairytale Island. HoH- 1 Veto- 0 Nominated- 0 Evicted- 0 Brandon Jurewicz- From Sims 2 Boys vs Girls. HoH- 0 Veto- 0 Nominated- 0 Evicted- 0 Dean Washington- From Sims 2 Big Brother 5. HoH- 0 Veto- 0 Nominated- 1 Evicted- 0 Dylan Dil Games- From Sims 2 Big Brother 5. HoH- 0 Veto- 0 Nominated- 0 Evicted- 0 Kaleb Kal Walton- From Sims 2 Big Brother 5. HoH- 0 Veto- 0 Nominated- 1 Evicted- 0 Shaggy Norville Rogers- From Sims 2 Big Brother 6. HoH- 0 Veto- 1 Nominated- 0 Evicted- 0 Shaniqua Shani Hill- From Sims 3 Total Drama Island. HoH- 0 Veto- 0 Nominated- 1 Evicted- 0 Tyquan Ty Hill- From Sims 2 Big Brother 5. HoH- 0 Veto- 0 Nominated- 2 Evicted- 0 Velma Dinkley- From Sims 3 Total Drama Island. HoH- 1 Veto- 0 Nominated- 0 Evicted- 0 Victoria Tori Fire- From Sims 2 Big Brother 3. HoH- 0 Veto- 0 Nominated- 0 Evicted- 0 Zoey Zoe Jones- From Sims 2 Big Brother 6. HoH- 0 Veto- 0 Nominated- 0 Evicted- 0 Episode 1 Day 1 All 11 celebrities were welcomed on Celebrity Big Brother. The first 3 to enter the house was Alexa, Ariel, and Dean. Then the next 3 entered the house was Dylan, Kaleb, and Shaniqua. Then the last 5 Shaggy, Tyquan, Velma, Victoria, and Zoey were also welcomed and entered the house. They all competed in the first hoh comp Award Squeezing. Ariel was the last holding onto the award and she won the first hoh of the entire season. Episode 2 Days 1-2 Following the first hoh, on day 2, it was confirmed that both gender alliances, the girls and guys were formed the next day in the house. So opposite gender alliances will do anything to get the other genders out of the house. At the nomination ceremony, Ariel chose to nominate Dean and Tyquan for eviction. All 6 players Ariel, Dean, Kaleb, Tyquan, Velma, and Victoria were chosen to compete in veto. Episode 3 Days 2-3 Following the nominations, on day 3, All 6 veto players competed in the 4 Sneezons Spiritual Spa. Ty won the first veto and chose to save himself. Ariel put up Alexa as her nominee replacement. Both Alexa and Dean faced the first eviction. Alexa became the first celebrity houseguest evicted by an unanimous votes of 8-0. Alexa becomes the first juror. The host Jakey revealed a new twist, the Gatecrashers twist was introduced, Brandon entered the house. Episode 4 Days 3-4 Following Alexa's eviction and Brandon's entrance, on day 4, the houseguests bowled over in the Celebrity Bowlerina hoh competition. Velma was crowned hoh. The girls sleptover in the hoh room while the guys exercised in the gym room. There was another small fight between Brandon and Kaleb. Brandon chose to join the girls alliance. Velma chose to nominate Shaniqua and Tyquan. At the veto meeting, all 6 players Ariel, Shaggy, Shaniqua, Tyquan, Velma, and Zoe were chosen to compete in the next veto comp. Episode 5 Days 4-6 Following the nominations, on day 5, all 6 veto players Ariel, Shaggy, Shaniqua, Tyquan, Velma, and Zoey competed in the Now You See It pov comp. Shaggy won the power of veto and chose to use it on Tyquan. Velma put up Kaleb as a nominee replacement. Both Kaleb and Shaniqua will face eviction. On day 6, Kaleb was evicted by 5 out of 8 votes. A 2nd twist was introduced, both Alex and Kaleb were introduced to the Jury Battle Back twist. Whoever has the most votes would return in the house. Kaleb went back into the house. Alex is sent to the jury house. Episode 6 Days 6-7 Following Kaleb's eviction and comeback, on day 7, the houseguests golfed in Get Your Putt Into Gear hoh competition. Shaggy won and became hoh. Before nominations, Shaggy showed his romance side to Velma and instantly they got into a showmance. At nominations, Shaggy nominated Brandon and Shaniqua for eviction. At the veto meeting, all 6 players Ariel, Brandon, Kaleb, Shaggy, Shaniqua, and Velma were chosen to compete in the next veto competition. Episode 7 Days 7-9 Following the nominations, on day 8, a new twist was unleashed, the Big Brother App Store is open for anyone who is the top and least trending houseguest. Shaggy was the top trending houseguest and chose Identity Theft. Shaniqua was the least trending and chose the Hamazon. All 6 players Ariel, Brandon, Kaleb, Shaggy, Shaniqua, and Velma dined in the Dining in the Dark pov comp. Ariel won veto and saved Shaniqua. Shaggy put up Victoria as the nominee replacement. On day 9, eviction night, another twist was introduced, the fake eviction. 1 of the celebrities got a power button to cancel eviction and Velma chose not to press the button. By the votes of 5-3, Brandon was evicted from the house and becomes the second juror. Episode 8 Days 9-10 Following Brandon's eviction... Episode 9 Days 10-12 TBA Episode 10 TBA Episode 11 TBA Episode 12 TBA Episode 13 Finale Summary